It is a general aspect of the prior art that the human or synthetic hair be cut to a predetermined length and that bundles of the thusly cut hair tress be moved by hand to a double-needle sewing machine which is used to form a series of hair laces. The thread line resulting from the double-needle sewing machine is folded, to be sewed again along the previously sewed line by an ordinary one-needle sewing machine, whereafter the root of the folded part is sewed by the single-needle sewing machine to form a belt-shaped hair lace, commonly known as “weft,” for the manufacture of a machine-made wig. This belt-shaped hair lace is sewed by a sewing machine onto the framed strips of a component or base, or is used in a component less wig.
In processes of the past, there are many defects. For example, many different types of specific sewing machines, enormous amounts of equipment, large numbers of persons and much time are required. The products must, furthermore pass through complicated manufacturing steps. Further, the hair will generally fall out rather easily when the wigs are combed. Moreover, the sewed lines can easily come loose. Additionally, the thickness of the hair belt is uneven because the root of the hair lace may be folded doubly or triply during the sewing in the forming of the hair belt. Still further, the direction of the hair in the wigs cannot be changed at will because thick knots which appear on the hair belt are fixed to lay in one particular direction when the hair belt is sewed onto a component or base.
Additionally the wig base will wear after consistent use. Additionally, adhesives utilized to affix hair may also deteriorate the wig base.